El cofre de las sonrisas
by DamistaH
Summary: ColoVen, Años futuros, Aunque se le notaba taciturno y reservado, siempre llevaba en su rostro una sonrisa debil y casi sin ganas. es por que no era feliz y en silencio muchas desesperanzas ocultaba. Nadie lo vio, ni siquiera el. desdoblamiento, angustia y odios...
1. Chapter 1

_Yo,_ no tengo nada en contra del pueblo colombiano, de hecho, me gusta Colombia pero no es gobierno Colombiano, XD.

Esta historia se cuenta a futuro. Es decir, son sucesos que aún no pasaron, y espero que no pasen.

**Advertencia:** ….desdoblamiento de los personajes, rencor, Drama y angustia.

_Años pasaron, los años que nadie vio y nada pregunto lo que paso. _

**Primera sonrisa: Falsa **

Falsamente concentrado en los papeles frente a él, Colombia rebusco lo que nunca se le había perdido, en aquella gran habitación el tema que se sazonaba era uno común, y que hasta ahora parecía ser el más importante, el más demandado, el derretimiento de los polos, aumento del nivel del mar, para aquel año, muchas islas había sido perdidas. Y esto era preocupantes, y los países afectados mostraron su posición ante aquella reunión.

Colombia estaba en peligro de perder varias de las suyas, y no era que no le preocupara, de verdad, le preocupaba, había perdido varias pecas en su rostro y hombros, y este cambio no le era agradable, pues tenía toda su existencia con ellas.

Inglaterra, podía ser uno de los perjudicados pues el nivel del mar subió a tal punto que se llevó algunas de las ciudades, una gran alarma. Colombia no se podía imaginar que algunos de los que allí en la reunión podían ser víctima de alguna catástrofe que, a largo plazo atentara contra su existencia.

La idea de la muerte era tan lejana y ajena a los que ellos representaban. Países, no pueden morir, viven de los habitantes, la cultura, la historia que representan que el morir era una opción muy distante.

Con la mirada ahora hacia el centro de la discusión, muchas organizaciones planteaban medidas. Colombia sufría para su desgracia una ola de sequía, que pensaba era castigo de Dios, aun así, con la preparación adecuada y ayuda de otras organizaciones, podía resolverla a tal punto que sería pasable, que sería habitable.

Pero el beneficio no podía ser único, por eso, aquella reunión había sido, o es, en este caso muy importantes, las medidas tomadas aquí para reparar lo que por años habían tomado como un problema menos a la "crisis financiera", serian aplicada con la "mayor exigencia"

Colombia hizo un gesto casi de burla, sabiendo que los resultados no llegaran al año, sabía que esto llevaría muchos años, el reparar lo que había hecho y sobre todo a acostumbrar sus habitantes y hacerlos entender que su actual estilo de vida los llevaría a la muerte…

**-Bueno, tienes un **_**gran **_**trabajo que hacer ¿No **_**crees**_**, **_**América?**_** – **

Acompañado de una risa que parecía que los años no afectaría, Rusia sonrió con su carácter infantil, movió un poco la cabeza, y el aludido frunció un poco el labio, sabía que a pesar de que Rusia no le caía bien, tenía razón.

México sonrió con complicidad, aunque en su posición no podía hablar mucho. Por otro lado, lejano a aquella informalidad, Colombia dio una mirada por el lugar, pero no encontró lo que buscaba, imaginaba que su país vecino agregaría algo como siempre le venía la oportunidad, se había vuelto costumbre fastidiar un poco a el americano en plena exposición.

Pero, nadie agrego nada más, la reunión volvió a su protocolo.

**-el plantar árboles está bien, y si devolvemos los espacios verdes que ya no son utilizados…podremos….**

Hubo una pausa, y la mirada azulina se posó en el estado cafetero.

**- ¿Pasa algo, Colombia? – **

**- ¿Dónde está Venezuela?** – Dijo casi automáticamente, porque desde que no lo escucho hablar, o replicar en el comentario anterior, se centró en buscarlo- **Es decir… ¿no vino hoy? **

La risa de Rusia apareció nuevamente.

**-Es cierto **_**Da…**_ -Interrumpió el eslavo y como por arte de magia todas las mirada fueron a el- **No soy el único que lo noto… ¿no es la única reunión a la que falto? … **

Ahora todas las miradas se centraron en USA, este desconcertado volvió la vista por el lugar. Era cierto, había notado su existencia solamente afectada por discretos comentarios de La federación Rusa y algunos otros, pero, nunca faltaba Venezuela con sus ironías, o resoplidos…

Las cabezas de los demás países se movieron de aquí para alla, los países árabes también lo hicieron pues le tenían especial trato, pero, no apareció por ningún lado.

**- ¿no vino?** –América se quedó desconcertado- **Tú, ¿hace cuánto no los ves? **

**-Hace….cierto tiempo…** - respondió la federación con una sonrisa pintada en la cara, un zumbido nació de aquella reunión**- …. ¿No te habías dado cuenta? **–

Sabía que había obtenido un nuevo jefe, y que le tomaría mucho tiempo recuperarse de desastre que los anteriores jefes del venezolano habían ocasionados en años anteriores.

América no respondió era obvio que no. Esperen…. ¿América no lo sabía?. Esperen… ¿Cómo no podía saberlo? …

**- ¿sigues comprándole petróleo? **– Pregunto deliberadamente el colombiano a America-

**-Si…- **

Hubo un silencio.

**-Seguro tiene mucho trabajo…Da.- **

**-Pero…**

Alguien iba a agregar algo pero se arrepintió.

Colombia busco al que había callado, pero no lo encontró, todos parecían tener rostro confuso, y hasta preocupado.

Ahora Alfred miraba a David como si su pregunta se hubiese respondido. El no dijo nada más y arreglándose en la silla, volvió la vista a sus papeles.

La exposición continúo entre estadísticas y probabilidades, posibles apoyos y voluntades, organización y empresas.

Colombia divago en sus recuerdos….

¿Cuándo fue la última vez que lo vio? ….

No puede recordarlo …¿hace cuánto fueron las elecciones del país Venezolano..? ¿Dos años? … ¿tres?

La última vez que hablo con él, se le notaba tranquilo y calmado, como si se hubiera resignado, o por otro lado estuviera seguro que algo cambiaria, Julián Jiménez caminaba despacio y sin prisa, y todos ajenos a los que pasaba en su cabeza obviaban este hecho, había dejado de hablar de la situación en su país, había dejado de mencionar y de pedir discretamente algún apoyo, hablar con Argentina y los demás "amigos de su gobierno" era inútil.

Ya no sonreía con la misma frecuencia, si no, en los saludos o despedida, era una sonrisa débil y breve, como la de un desconocido, como la de un hombre taciturno que pensaba demasiado, pero sus ojos, sus ojos como el caribe, como el agua salada que bañaba sus costas, eran un misterio, observaba sin decir nada lo que pasaba a su alrededor y hasta parecía tolerar a América con sus estupideces e impertinencias, lo interrumpía menos e indiferente no lo escuchaba en ocasiones

Colombia lo vio recostado en la última reunión leyendo lo que parecía ser una notica amarilla, muy bien doblada. Con el caballo algo más largo, pero siempre pulcro y bien vestido, con un rostro pensativo, Doblo la nota y la metió en el bolsillo sin más, se distrajo en la ventana, que debía de decir era un bonito paisaje más allá de la ciudad.

- ¿Cómo estás? –Pregunto el colombiano, guardando su rostro en una sonrisa.

-_Bien vale_…en la lucha- Respondió, el otro, sin si quiera volver a verlo, metió las manos en sus bolsillo - _haciendo lo que se puede… _

-Así estamos todos ¿no? -

-Si…- Susurro el de cabello oscuro como el petróleo-… ¿Verdad?

La mirada que Julián le trasmitió estaba cargada de un significado desconocido, lo miro tranquilamente a los ojos. Y movió las cejas para agregar.

-Tú eres bien bobo, ¿verdad? – Julián sonrió como si un chiste fuera contado, y guardando el papelito amarillo y palmoteándole el hombro aviso que iría a la sala- Ya deberías saber la respuesta…

Contrariado por aquella declaración, David frunció el ceño, e intento salir de aquella confusión…

¿Había hecho algo para que Julián le dijera aquello? … ¿bobo?

Fue un encuentro breve, corto, David lo vio alejarse sin poder decir o agregar nada mas, solo el silencio interrumpido por sus paso y la duda que florecía en su cabeza.

Que tonto, desconocía que ese sería su último encuentro

**(****◕‿◕✿****)(****◕‿◕✿****)(****◕‿◕✿****) |||||°°°DAMISTA°°°||||| (****◕‿◕✿****)(****◕‿◕✿****)(****◕‿◕✿****)**

La reunión logro terminar a tiempo, pero, la duda seguía en el aire, y Colombia por alguna razón no podía sacarla, ¿Dónde estaba Venezuela? , recuerda que la frontera colombo-venezolana aún está cerrada, con el motivo de "controlar el contrabando", otro motivo más para preocuparse.

Ordenando sus papeles y demás, Ecuador se le acerco y con una voz suave saludo y pregunto.

**- ¿y usted no sabe nada? **

**- ¿De Julián? – **

Ecuador asintió.

**-Bueno, no, me imagino que está muy ocupado. O quien sabe….**ᮽ

Colombia se encogió en hombro y termino de guardar su bolígrafo en el bolsillo del traje.

**-Tengo tiempo sin verlo, le hare una visita.- **Anuncio el colombiano-

Ecuador también quería visitarlo, estaba seguro que Venezuela le haría bien un descanso, y una visita pues, realmente hace tiempo que no lo veía.

La sonrisa de Ecuador al despedirse fue de alivio,

Y Colombia casi experimenta lo mismo, el volver a casa fue placido y tranquilo, con mucho trabajo en Bogotá, David, presento el informe y su punto de vista a la situación, con su nuevo jefe, manejando a la FARC que parecía nunca querer la paz, además de las sequias, tenía más que suficiente para encargarse en su periodo presidencial.

Una mañana, no muy lejana a la preparada visita, el televisor encendido anuncio una tragedia, la periodista daba "la ultima hora"

"_A las 9: 15 am, aproximadamente, un terremoto de escala 7.3 en la escala de Richter arribo la capital Venezolana, el epicentro, Distrito capital, aun no se sabe el número de afectados, pero se registran severos daños ..Y perdidas materiales, el número de afectado y muertos…podría ser muy ele…._

Y pronto un silencio en la habitación, aunque solo fue en su cabeza, recapitulo, esa noticia… ¿estaba pasando? .Miro la hora y era las 10 am. De pronto su celular sonó.

**-¡estás viendo las noticia!. **

Ecuador salto del otro lado de la línea.

**- ¡Si! ¡La acabo de ver! ¡Carajo…! .**

**- ¿Cómo…?¿crees que…**

El Ecuador parecía decir, o querer decir algo, mas no sabía bien como formularla…

**- ¿crees que este bien?** – Por fin pregunto…Colombia parecía buscar el control del televisor entre los cojines del mueble, cambio varios canales y lo puso donde la noticia se repetía.

**-No…no lo sé... – **

La duda, y una incertidumbre tan grande germinó de él, pronto se imaginó en otra reunión donde se pondrían de acuerdo para socorrer al estado Venezolano, el típico protocolo. Una rutina.

Ahora era normal, o ahora era repetitivo que los terremotos fueran más frecuentes. Chile sabia de eso. Incluso Argentina y estaban preparados, pero Venezuela ¿Cómo estaba Venezuela? ¿Estaba preparado? …

**-No lo sé, Ecuador…- **volvió a repetir, Colombia saboreo la impotencia de saber con un amargo resoplido y se sentó en el sillón, casi como si se tirara. – **Pero pronto sabremos de él…no detendré mi vuelo… tengo que ir...**

**-Tenga cuidado**- advirtió el ecuatoriano con voz prudente-

La conversación término con una despedida silenciosa y un asentimiento que ninguno de los dos pudo ver, Colombia se recostó del sillón con la vista en el televisor, afligido, y perturbado por aquella noticia, ¿Cómo no había podido sentir nada….?

Un terremoto, está bien, era normal, eso a veces pasaba, y casi nunca por no decir, NUNCA, se puede prever o controlar. Está bien…

Colombia se incorporó, aunque poco con su repentina visita al país venezolano, pero, pronto recapacito… ¿sería correcto ir ahora, con esta emergencia?

Como era de esperar, la tragedia "despertó" la solidaridad de muchos países, que se inclinaron a la ayuda y a la atención.

Venezuela nunca apareció.

Y esto, sin duda preocupo mucho más a sus vecinos. Colombia no anuncio a nadie que iría a Caracas con la intensión de hablar con él, el único que se podría decir, sabia, era Ecuador, y Colombia le pidió que por favor, no le comentara a nadie a cerca de aquella visita.

Intento marcar el teléfono residencial del venezolano, pero fue en vano, nadie contesto. E incluso intento llamar al celular. Y ocurrió lo mismo. Nadie respondía, había tono, e incluso sabía que funcionaba porque lo enviaba a los 4 tonos a la contestadora. Y el buzón de mensajes.

La llegada a Caracas fue difícil, en primer lugar las vías estaban intransitables, había mucha gente, muchas personas sin nada, al parecer el terremoto, provoco un deslave, por consecuencia muchas personas perdieron sus hogares, otros tuvieron la mala suerte de los cimientos de sus casa se debilitaran y cayeran. Más aún conservan la vida, cosa que es irrecuperable.

Era la tragedia en el rostro de los niños, y de los adultos, de los viejos. Colombia sintió un apretón en el pecho y la impotencia que le impedía hablar.

"_en los malos tiempos se ponen a prueba los amigo_"

Así, ese amigo busco al venezolano por todos los lugares donde podía estar, agradeció que conocía algunos lugares, podía ver a muchos funcionarios, equipos, rescatando a varias personas de los escombros, Colombia no pudo resistirse, tuvo que ir a ayudar.

El colombiano era fuerte, así que mover algunos escombros no le molestaba en lo absoluto, más bien le llenaba de bienestar poder ayudarlo cuando más lo necesitaban. Entre estos, pidió indicaciones si algunas personas se habían mudado, trasladado a otra región, lo cual obtuvo una negativa.

**-aún estamos buscando sobrevivientes en las áreas afectadas, pero, los que hemos encontrados están en el comedor, o en algunas otras casa, que la comunidad ha compartido. El gobierno asegura ayudarlos a refugiarse. ¿Usted no es de aquí? ¿Verdad? **

-**No…vengo a buscar a mi…hermano que está aquí..¿no sabe, si la casa 5 de la calle siguiente a esta…le ocurrió algún daño? – **

**-Ah… ¿la casa de Palacios? …no, esta sigue normal, recibió su sacudida pero nada de qué preocuparse, la revisamos y tres familias residen allí ahora **

**- ¿tres familias?.-**El hombre asintió- **¿y él? **

-**Ah, no sé, supongo que **_**mucho real**_** ha de tener para entregar su casa, que créame, no es nada pequeña. Eso, o su corazón es muy grande**….

Colombia no dijo nada. Y observo al hombre volver a su trabajo, David dio una mirada por el lugar, y aunque sabía que no tendría éxito en su búsqueda en aquella casa de todos modos fue, toco la puerta y espero a ser atendido, una mujer atendió la puerta.

David explico que venía a ver a Julián, ella negó con la cabeza.

**-El ya no vive aquí, muchacho…-**dijo ella, y dos pequeños se asomaron por el borde de la puerta- **se terminó de ir ayer…**

- **¿A dónde? , mire, es urgente encontrarlo. **

**-a otra casa**- Respondió- **pero, no nos dijo dónde. ¿Ha intentado llamarlo? – **

**-no contesta… - **

**- ¿seguro que tiene su número?** – Asintió-

**-Seguro es el servicio, después del terremoto las líneas están horribles,…el agua también y la luz falla...Bueno, eso siempre ha sido así, pero, ahora está peor.**- La vio suspirar desesperanzada- **Gracias a Dios, ese muchacho nos dio este pedacito de casa**…

La escucho afirmar otras cosas…

-**Y como está el país ahora…** - Volvió a suspirar- **parece castigo de Dios…** - susurro- **mira. El a veces viene pueda ser que lo veas de vez en cuando por aquí. **

Esto no ayudo para nada a David, que parecía que la mujer no tendía que era de carácter urgente, es decir de inmediato.

David asintió aun sin estar de acuerdo y se marchó, observo el jardín destrozado por última vez y sintió una profunda tristeza, parecía que alguien había arrancado de raíz todas las plantas y las hubiera dejado morir.

Arribo en su caminata… se golpeó mentalmente, a ser tan bruto de no preguntar ¿Cómo se encontraba Julián en el momento de su retirada? Bueno por lo menos sabía que podía caminar ¿no? , eso era buena señal.

Aun así, no era suficiente. Había llegado allí con la intensión de pasar desapercibido pero como veía las cosas debía pasar por El palacio de Miraflores y hacer una cita para hablar con Julián. O al menos preguntar dónde se encontraba.

Quizás fue un poco imprudente haber llegado allí, sin avisar, y en plena tragedia, si, está bien David a veces se dejaba llevar por los impulsos. ¡Pero estaba preocupado! ¡Eso es válido!

El ser un país a veces tenía sus ventajas en esto momentos, pues paso liso y sin arruga en el palacio, casi por obra de mágica, atravesó el pasillo del gran salón, guiado por un joven que caminaba rápido quizás demasiado para el gusto del colombiano que ya se sentía algo cansado.

**-Espere aquí….** – Dijo con voz sosegada-

Esa fue la última vez que lo vio antes de que entrara a una habitación con una puerta de madera, más grande lo normal. Esperar.

Pasaron 5 minutos y Colombia aún seguía de pie en aquella puerta, sabía que habían cámaras, pero, esto no lo detuvo para acercase a la puerta e intentar abrirla. No se escuchaba nada.

Dudo por un segundo de su suerte.

Abrió la puerta y no vio a nadie dentro, se adentró en ella y confirmo que estaba vacía…se sintió vilmente engañado. _Su rostro de cañón _malhumorado se notó de allí a Bogotá, y buscando con la mirada algún lugar donde se había escapado el dichoso guía.

**-Hijo de puta, el coñito… - **

Había otra puerta, pero confirmo que estaba cerrada por dentro, David resoplo y queriendo descansar se decidió a volver. Así que retorno a la puerta y la abrió para irse, o si podía, buscar a Julián en otras habitaciones.

Los pasillos espaciosos y muchas habitaciones, digno del dirigente de un importante estado, era todo pulcro y brillantes.

Pero estaba vacío, y solo se escuchaban sus pasos por aquel lugar.

Busco en varias habitaciones, abriéndolas discretamente, la mayoría vacías, otras estaban cerradas, se cansaba de aquella búsqueda, probó suerte en el piso de arriba. En alguna habitaciones.

En el inicio del pasillo, escucho voces, y sintió entre desconfianza y ansiedad, ¿Qué iba a decir?

"**Hey, vea, me perdí en el Palacio de Miraflores"**….que pena.

Camino con pies liguero por el lugar, y se acercó a algunas puertas, las voces se hicieron más fuerte y Colombia se quedó cerca en actitud de espera, en una que aquella voces la reconoció, era Julián, ese tono de voz llego a sus oídos y un rayito de esperanza nació en el, sonrió levemente y se rasco el cabello liberando su impaciencia, se recostó de la pared no muy lejos de la puerta, frente de él la ventana con cortinas rojas, y la vista hermosa, ver través de ellas le hizo suspirar pesadamente y un extraño presentimiento apareció de repente.

Una molestia, una voz susurrante que no podía comprender, ido de su situación actual no escucho nada más, sino sus pensamiento que parecían advertirle algo.

El zapateo de varias personas lo hizo despertar y pronto los vio salir, elegantes, bien vestidos, unos de forma más sencilla, parecía que no lo habían visto, o lo confundieron con algún empleado, porque uno de ellos alto y moreno, le dio los buenos días y se despidió, Colombia intento mutilar su acento colombiano, en un buenos días y un asentimiento de cabeza discreto.

Todos parecían haber salido, todo menos el, ¿o acaso solo fue su imaginación el escucharlo?, se inclinó disimuladamente por aquella puerta, era un salón grande con una mesa larga con un lindo mantel blanco, las sillas de espaldar largo y altas, las paredes con cortinas rojas y la alfombra inmaculada.

Parecía un verdadero palacio.

Entro con paso ligero y casi sin temor que las cámaras lo filmaran porque después de todo nada malo hacía con echar una ojeada. Afilo la mirada hacia el final de aquella mesa, alguien parecía ordenar algunas carpetas, ordenándolas una sobre otra. Incluso parecía detenerse a llevar los bolígrafos en un lugar donde no se podrían caer.

Su cabello negro, que aparecían molestarle en el cuello de la camisa, David se acercó, y mientras que la alfombra amortiguaba sus pasos, parecía que aquella persona no tenía intensión de notarlo, o solo pensaba que era alguien del personal.

**-¿podrías llevar esto a la oficina? **

Lo escucho decir, David se quedó en ese lugar a 3 pasos de él.

**-… ¿puedes creer que tenga que hacer un maratón para venir a verte? – **

Aquella persona parpadeo, y alzo la mirada. Julián Jiménez que estaba a punto de sacar su celular, se quedó de piedra, y con una mirada azulina volvió hacia él, David lo observo bien, el país venezolano pálido, con un único ojo observándole, tan azul como el mar Caribe y el cielo.

Su cabello incluso un poco más largo y abundante, bloquea su frente y el ojo derecho. Detuvo su celular y lo volvió a guardar en el bolsillo, Julián se enderezo lentamente y se llevó una de sus manos al bolsillo de la camisa. No dijo nada, taciturno, se volvió completamente a él. Tenía un uniforme que en su vida había visto, negro como su cabello, ocultaban las vendas en sus brazos, pero no su cuello, parecía que no había roto ningún hueso, pero si quizás algunas heridas…

Taladrándolo con la mirada, Julián no pinto expresión alguna, o mas bien, parecía contenerla, parecía contener su expresión. Misterioso y secreto.

**- ¿Julián…? – **

Pero no recibió respuesta, el parpado del azabache bajo y subió una sola vez y fijo en el país visitante, Julián parecía como si buscara las palabras o contuviera un sentimiento muy poderoso. Porque cuando lo escucho palideció de tal manera que pasado los segundos pudo incorporarse.

Se sintió a Venezuela suspirar pesadamente. Como un padre esperando alguna explicación, en el momento en que pasaban los segundos y no recibía ninguna respuesta de aquel "saludo" se comenzó a preocupar.

Se le notaba delgado y si se quiere algo débil, pero, su rostro era un frio recibimiento. David pronto experimento la incomodidad del único ojo que sobre él se reposaba. Una venda cubría el lado derecho de su rostro, y su perdía en su cabello. Los dedos pálidos del país venezolanos se apoyaron en la mesa, y caminaron poco, se estiraron y se guardaron…

**- ¿Qué haces aquí? – **

**(****◕‿◕✿****)(****◕‿◕✿****)(****◕‿◕✿****) |||||****DAMISTA****||||| (****◕‿◕✿****)(****◕‿◕✿****)(****◕‿◕✿****)**

Espero que les haya gustado, aunque aún no se desarrolla nada en si, pero se dan la idea de que Venezuela no está muy bien. Y en el presente tampoco se está bien.

Esta historia tiene 5 capi, de los cuales 4 ya están listos, pero solo falta las correcciones y de más.

Habrá metáforas y "representaciones" abstractas que son libres de interpretar, todo será algo así, "libre al lector".

Me despido.

_DamistaH _


	2. Chapter 2

YO, No tengo nada en contra de ninguno de los pueblos, ni en la solidaridad de los mismos, pero si en los gobiernos. Aqui va la segunda sonrisa es la hipocresía.

**Advertencia: **Odios, lenguaje rencoroso, Desdoblamiento de los personajes, violencia. tristezas.

* * *

><p><em>Nos han llenado de tanto odio, que forma parte de nosotros, nos han hecho odiarnos, y los inocentes son los mas perjudicados. <em>

**Segunda sonrisa: Hipócrita. **

**_- ¿Qué haces aquí? – _**

Aunque su voz era suave, estaba cargada de una frialdad cual clima de aquella ciudad, Venezuela solo en aquella gran habitación se incorporó por completo, y sin quitarle el ojo de encima al país vecino ahora esperaba una respuesta. Colombia parpadea y busco las palabras para responder, miró con atención la expresión del azabache y se acercó con rostro de confusión.

**-supe lo del terremoto**- respondió el mayor a lo cual Venezuela arqueo una de sus cejas de hecho la única visible y asintió con una expresión misteriosa.

Julián emitió un "ahh.." pensativo y desvió su ojo hacia los papeles ordenados de la amplia mesa.

- **¿Qué pasa? ¿No estás seguro de la información de tus periodistas? **– Venezuela sonrió de lado- eso si es una novedad, sabia decisión.

**-No es eso. Me preocupo por ti**. – Refuto el colombiano con una voz suave, Venezuela arqueo más las cejas, y con una sonrisa más marcada, mostro los dientes, Colombia no noto aquel gesto- ¿Cómo estás?

**-je... ¿que como estoy? **–Su único ojo útil subió hacia él y manteniendo aquella sonrisa que ahora causaba cierta incomodidad a David, respondió- **como si me hubieran sacudido el alma y toda vaina…. ¿Me repites porque has venido? – **

**- tenía pensado venir antes**-Venezuela asintió con una burla a el entendimiento- **pero he tenido mucho trabajo, Ecuador iba a venir también, pero, ocurrió esto y bueno fue un problema llegar y Ecuador no pudo venir…**

Julián no se movió, y repitió.

**- ¿y…por que ha venido? – **

**- ¡Me preocupe por ti! –**Contesto el colombiano- **¡Has faltado a las reuniones, además acabas de tener un terremoto de 7.3 ¿acaso no es eso suficiente razón? – **

Julián permaneció imperturbable, miro a Colombia y con sus dedos dentro del bolsillo busco su celular y lo encendió.

**-Ah, ya veo, pues...** – Susurro el país desgraciado con una voz tranquila.- **bueno, ya sabes cómo estoy…¿no?. Creo que ya te puedes ir… **

**- ¡que! …¡QUE!**

Aquello hizo eco en la habitación, Julián volvió la vista hacia el nuevamente y detuvo sus dedos en la pantalla del teléfono.

**-….Que te vayas…- **

**-Acabo de encontrarte. ¿De verdad estas bien? , Julián, ¿Qué te pasa?**

Venezuela suspiro pesadamente y volvió a apagar su teléfono, pero antes de que pudiera guardarlo, Colombia lo tomo rápidamente.

Esto hizo reaccionar al venezolano, pero, se mantuvo serio.

**-Dámelo… **

**- ¿Me vas a escuchar ahora? …¿Qué te paso en el ojo? **

La mirada castaña se enfocó en el lado derecho de la nación desgraciada, oculta vagamente entre sus hebra se notaba el vendaje que rodeaba su cabeza, por un momento y escasos segundos, Colombia experimentó un escalofrío recórrele las costillas y el cuello, se imaginó un profundo grito emerger de lo más profundo de su cabeza, agonizante, se imaginó el ojo faltante y apretó los labios, a él lo vio hacer una expresión de decepción, como si de verdad lo convencería responder algo así. Como era de esperar, Venezuela no respondió extendió su mano esperando a que el colombiano le hiciera caso.

Separo los labios.

**-Ya sabes cómo estoy, y me has visto, ¿estoy vivo? ¿No?** – Julián sonrió con leve arrogancia, malicia foránea a el- **déjate de tonterías, mijo, y dame el teléfono… **- agrego con voz más suave

Por un momento, Colombia dudo. ¿Julián estaba enfadado o contenía aquel sentimiento de enfado?, no parecía y ciertamente, no tenía la intensión de mantener una conversación con el

-¿**Qué te pasa?** – David alzo la voz.- **¡Julián por favor diga algo! **

**-Dame el teléfono, _coño... _.-** mutilo la última palabra con un rechinar de dientes

-**No seas así, de verdad me preocupe por ti… - **

**-Oh…-**gimió falsamente haciendo una expresión compasiva- **¿te preocupaste? _Pobechito mure…_.-** Falsamente conmovido, Julián torno un gesto con las cejas. **- ¿Y qué quiere tu que haga yo?** – Su voz se volvió peligrosamente seria- **¿acaso yo te llame y dije "Colombia ven a visitarme"? ¿Te pedí que vinieras? …¿te pedí que tomaras un avión de no sé cuántas horas el viaje para acá? …y que te aplaudiera por encontrarme… ¿quieres que te aplauda…? Ha…si, como no… **

La confusión del mayor fue evidente.

**-Pues no**. –Respondió el venezolano, ahorrando que el colombiano gastara saliva, Julián mostro por primera vez en aquel encuentro un rostro lleno de enfado- **no me importa, yo no te pedí que vinieras, no te dije que lo hicieras, ¡no pedí que te preocuparas! ¡Dime cuando fue la última vez que me viste! ¿Y te preocupaste?, ¿sigues enojado porque cerré la frontera? *…Dame el celular y vete… ¿quieres? …**

Colombia retrocedió por un momento, y sus ojos castaños se abrieron de sobremanera, si era verdad, que la frontera seguía cerrada desde hace varios años, y el disgusto de Colombia lo demostró en años anteriores, ahora esto era mínimo con la actual tragedia, miró fijamente a la perla azulina del latino que parecía acuchillarse en él.

¿Cuánto había pasado desde que habían tenido una conversación que no terminara en una despedid rápida o un silencio prolongado? Una frase cortante. ¿Qué había pasado eso últimos años? ¿Por qué no vio más a él venezolano?

**-Es bonito pensar que te quieran y se preocupen por ti ¿verdad?** – La voz de Julián se tornó suave, y el asombro de Colombia parecía alimentar su hipócrita sonrisa- **¡qué bonito! …que mentira**- esto último fue dicho en un susurro-

Venezuela termino sentado en la mesa, y escondió las manos vendadas en los bolsillos, debido a su condición, no podía estar mucho tiempo de pie. Ni mucho menos alterarse, mucho menos enojarse, Venezuela experimento una leve punzada en su ojo herido

**- ¿Qué estás diciendo?** – Pregunto consternado el colombiano

**-La verdad, David…solo eso**. **¿Estas sordo? .-**Julián afilo más mirada como si estuviera examinándolo desde su lugar- **Tú como que eres bien bobo ¿verdad? **

**-Estás mal**- repuso Colombia

Colombia se acercó rápidamente hacia él. Venezuela apenas y reaccionó cambiando su mirada, a una seria. Frunciendo un poco el entrecejo sintió los ojos miel sobre el

**-Tengo que ir a comer, y tengo una reunión luego, ¿me harías el favor de irte ya? **– Pidió con cínica amabilidad- **veo que tú tenías asunto que atender antes de venir aquí ¿no?, no sé, como que te recomiendo que los atiendas. ¿No estabas en sequia? –**

Haciendo un gesto pensativo, que Colombia catalogo como cinismo, Venezuela medito.

David tuvo la tentación de irse, solo para dejar de ver aquella sonrisa en el rostro del muchacho, ¿Por qué aquella frialdad, aquella crueldad ante su preocupación? Le era indignante, ¡tanto que había querido verlo en cuanto se enteró de la trágica noticia! Ahora recibía unos labios estirados en aquella expresión que lo miraban como entretenido.

David negó. No se iría.

**-Oh- **

Julián asintió y guardo la mirada en la nada.

**-Te lo había dicho-** Confeso el venezolano- **pero, supongo que lo olvidaste…como muchos… **

Julián suspiro, y acomodándose, o más bien buscando espacio, se alejó un poco del muchacho.

- **¿no te iras?-** Volvió a preguntar el venezolano con paciencia, tras volver a suspirar profundamente-

**-No puedo irme. Vine a verte. – **

**-No seas estúpido, Santander-** Soltó el azabache, chasqueando la lengua, y con aspera voz de amargura- ¿**que no ves que no quiero ver a nadie ahora?… ahora tendré que verle la cara a esos hipócritas con la ayuda mundial… **Y agregando con una voz más baja recomendó**: ¿Por qué no te vas…? No hay nada que puedas hacer aquí.. **

Extendió su mano hacia él, esperando encarecidamente que le diera por fin su teléfono y se marchara, pero paso todo lo contrario, David le tomo fuerte de la muñeca, la mano de Julián se tensó, por segundos un dolor recorrió todo su musculo hasta el hombro.

**-No pienses que me iré cuando me estás diciendo todas esas cosas ¡que te paso! ¡Que te hicieron. **

**- ¡Nada! No hicieron nada –**Venezuela exploto, y tenso el brazo mas era la ira que el dolor que esto le causaba- **¡No hiciste nada! ¡Pero, no importa, tampoco esperaba que lo hiciera! ¡No esperaba que se dieran cuenta de lo que pasaba! …¿Cómo hacerlo, pequeños parásitos?**, - Sacudió el agarre del mayor, hasta que lo soltó- **Necesito un desastre para que todos se instalen y aparezcan…lo menos que quiero ahora es verlos…todos "preocupados por Venezuela" oh…si claro…bueno, tu por lo menos te les adelantaste... **

Lo apunto con el dedo.

Venezuela Se enderezó levantándose de la mesa y le arrebato el celular de las manos, avanzo por la amplia habitación y observo la mirada oscurecida por el abatimiento del colombiano.

**- ¿me odias? … **

-…**Oh no, Odio es una palabra muy fea...-** Respondió el con una peligrosa voz calmada- **me han llenado de odio en estos años… ¿lo sabes bien? ¿Verdad? … me hubiese gustado que fuera menos, o que al menos alguien me hubiese ayudado, alguien hubiera visto a través de mi sonrisa la de todos los días…que me estaba muriendo..**

Se escuchó chasquear la lengua. Y mirarlo con una sonrisa ladina.

**-Ay Colombia, no iba a esperar por nadie ahora…Quita esa cara, deberías de sentirte bien, a ti no se te enamoro un terremoto…y casi hace destroces en tu capital….-**Dijo con un gesto cómico, y como si nada hubiese pasado, agrego en tono tranquilo **– Si querías ver a él _Venezuela _que te solía sonreír, llegas _tardeeee _Colombia llegas _muyyy taaaarde~ _**_-_ Parecía canturrear con ironía plena-

Venezuela se alejó a paso ligero y cortos.

**-bueno, como todo buen latino, llegando tarde…-**soltó Julián, Meneo la cabeza, refrescando la memoria en su ex colonizador el cual no hizo hincapié en enseñarles la puntualidad. – **ah,….él también estaba mal, lo recuerdo**. –

Colombia sintió una mezcla de confusión, molestia e impotencia. ¿Culpa?. Observó al venezolano buscando retirarse. Cuando se le abalanzo y le cogió de lo mano, jalándolo. Obligándolo a verlo.

**- ¡Julián! ¡Dime que paso! Por favor, ¿Quién te quito el corazón? …no me digas eso…-**

Presiono la muñeca y por un momento pensó e ignoro, la posibilidad de que lo estuviese haciendo daño. El azabache obligado a permanecer quieto experimento un dolor ya familiar, punzante en su brazo que recorrió hasta llegar a la corona de su cabeza. Julian gruño ahogado al sentir su piel presionada y enviar el dolor a su cabeza, apretó los ojos, cerrándolo fuertemente.

**- ¡suéltame Santander!** – Quimio en un tono fuerte y grueso

Aquella orden de emoción ausente se volatizo en los oídos del colombiano. Venezuela se sintió sometido al dolor.

**-No**.-Le contestó- **no, hasta que hablemos. **

**-No tenemos nada, nada que de hablar**- Gruño el venezolano.

-**No me jodas, Estas todo vendado, me recibes así ¿o me dirás que es solo de adorno? ¡Tú jefe sabe que estas así, y trabajando! Julián por favor. **

Julián no se limitó solo a fruncir las cejas y el labio, si no que se soltó de su agarre agresivamente, se alejó de él y sin acuchillarlo con la mirada, se incorporó. Estaba rojo y aunque en la tragedia más vivo que nunca.

**- ¿Qué te importa a ti? …¿te pedí tu opinión?, ¿Ahora si te dignas a aparecer y preocuparte por mí?, Ha….no me hagas reír, ¡Y que! ¡Piensas hablar con mi jefe y explicarle tu infinita preocupación…oh por Dios… -** Venezuela parecía irónico, con una burlona sonrisa hizo un gesto exagerado**- Aja…claro ¡si yo no hago nada! ¿¡Quien lo hará!¡ ¿¡Tú jefe!? ¿¡Tú lo harás!? ¡Quiero que te vayas de aquí, no quiero verte ni a ti, ni a nadie! **

Los ojos café se quedaron fijos en aquel vacío, donde se suponía estaba Julián ahora era una espacio vano, el zapateo se alejo por el pasillo hasta que no escucho nada más, la explosión del país vecino fue tan retina que no tuvo tiempo de replicar aunque era evidente que Julián soltó todo aquello con la intensión de irse lejos de él.

Aunque se fuera con enojo palpable, salpicado por el mismo , David se enrojeció por un momento de gran molestia, apretó fuertemente los puños y se relajaron al poco tiempo de sentir algo húmedo entre sus dedos, levanto su mano y la miro, todo aquel enojo disminuyo drásticamente, era sangre y de una sola persona, Julián.

Si se hubiese dado cuenta, tal y solo tal vez, se hubiese fijado por que su uniforme r negro, y con un corte tan cerrado, una de sus heridas se había abierto, tanta presión en sus músculos.

Salió de aquel salón con la esperanza de encontrarlo aun rondando en el pasillo, o aunque sea descansando de aquel dolor, pero no lo encontró, de hecho aquel lugar parecía desierto. En medio del pasillo, sintió la débil luz de las ventanas golpearlo, recordándole que debía de volver al exterior; nadie pudo prever aquel encuentro, ni como resultaría,

David hablo con otra persona esa mañana, esa persona no podía ser su hermano, fue como si alguien se disfrazara de la nación, tuviera su ojos, su tono de voz, su cabello y facciones de rostro, pero, seria alguien totalmente ajeno. ¿Qué paso con Julián? Con el amargo sabor del rechazo a su preocupación apretó el puño manchado de rojo y busco la salida a aquel infierno de emociones.

Salió de aquel lugar con sus dedos ásperos por la sangre seca y recorrió las calles de Caracas, pero, lejos de esto. ¿Cómo reaccionarían los demás, o en este caso más preocupante, Cómo reaccionaría Julián, al saber que tenía que recibirlos? .

El país Venezolano tenía su orgullo. Y si aun seguía siendo aquel Julián que decía conocer, haría todo lo posible para no recibirlos. Haría lo posible por mantener su posición…

* * *

><p><p>

_- ¿Qué?... _

_-….Has los preparativos…Venezuela. Son los pronósticos…es irreversible... _

_- ¿Quién lo dice? _

_- ¡tú economía lo dice! …Ya no hay nada que hacer…. _

_-…- Julián trago seco, el país venezolano apretó la mandíbula y reprimió la necesidad de partirle el rostro a el economista frente a él.- ¿y de quien es la culpa? …¿Qué dirás? …. ¿que EEUU es responsable de todo? _

_-No te corresponde hablar sobre eso…_

_- ¿Con quién crees que está hablando usted? …Soy Venezuela, la Republica que se han encargado de endeudar, con su mala administración, quien vio morir a familias ¡por qué no tenían que comer! ¡No se te olvide que aun estando débil! ¡Puedo partirte la boca y todos tus dientes! _

_El silencio se prolongó con fuertes miradas y un chirrido, Julián continúo: _

_- ¡Tú has los preparativos! ¡Elecciones! Eso. ¡Me cambias a la gente del Poder Electoral…! – Acercándose al hombre sus ojos Caribe lo acuchillaron con frialdad.. - … ¡Y no vuelvas a alzarme la voz, o te despides de tu puesto y tus dientes! _

_…..Se hizo, y en las elecciones, por fin se eligió un nuevo líder, un presidente, que tendría una enorme carga sobre sus hombros, y un País con ahora un carácter palpitante en decepciones e infelicidades, la noticia del nuevo mandatario no fue tomada con tanta alegría, menos por Julián que lo recibió taciturno e inerte. _

_Luego de aquello, muchos ministerios fueron eliminados,…no está más decir que hubo muchos desempleados, y en el transcurso de un año, hubo un cambio drástico en el sistema de gobierno. _

_Las fuerzas Armadas fueron renovadas, y muchos extranjeros que habían encontrados fueron expulsados con una advertencia: Abandonar el país. _

_Aunque el comienzo del gobierno había sido de renovación, el nuevo gabinete, nuevos ministros, nuevas embajadoras…Julián por fin vio nuevos rostros, y como eran nuevos, tenía que acostumbrarse a ellos y conocerlos, por más que deseara en aquel momento no ver a nadie, por más que lo abatiera la frustración, la ira, y el odio _

_Porque se había sembrado tanto odio que ya había formado parte de él. _

_-Lo siento, amigo- Escucho a su jefe disculparse, mientras que el País perdido en la ventana de la oficina esperaba que la secretaria le trajera un recado.- El estado en que estás… _

_-…El estado en que estoy es decadencia… -Dijo secamente- y usted…y el que le sigue no deben perder tiempo sintiendo compasión…o lastima… _

_El enojo que la Republica sentía aún no había cesado. _

_-No le prohibiere enojarse, Julián. –Hablo el mandatario- Usted puede enojarse, después de todo, también es un ser, y siente…pero, no le hace nada bien. _

_El silencio se interrumpió cuando la puerta apareció y una mujer joven de cabello severamente recogido anduvo por la oficina hasta dejar varias carpetas y muchas resmas de papel. _

_-Tengo más de doscientos años, se perfectamente lo que me hace o no me hace bien – dijo, con su visión perdida en el cristal- Odiare a quien tenga que odiar y amare a quien se lo merezca…me canse de la hipocresía…_

_Julián parecía encontrar entretenido como aves pequeñas se posaban en los cables eléctricos, agradecido que ninguno de ellos sufriera daños agrego: _

_- No creeré en promesas, ni en salvadores elegidos…- hizo una pausa- ni en amigos eternos, fieles amantes, ni en la solidaridad de los pueblos…por eso, le recomiendo que considere que tampoco confiare en usted, Señor. Entenderá por qué. _

_Un año paso, y Julián aún se negaba aparecer en las reuniones, excusándose que su condición, su débil condición de lo impedía, así que, se dedicó a evadirlas por el periodo mayor a un año, el país petrolero estaba tan concentrado en que la producción de pudiera mantener que olvido por completo el contacto con los demás países, que…no era como si quisiera verlos. _

_La verdad quería evitar cualquier roce con ellos y su jefe estaba más que informado al respecto. Y así, no se supo de Julián por más de un año, y su perfil bajo paso desapercibido hasta que la memoria de su país hermano tintineara en el recuerdo del azabache. Solo para destapar aquel sentimiento que Julián a veces temía tanto._

* * *

><p><strong>(<strong>**◕‿◕✿****)(****◕‿◕✿****)(****◕‿◕✿****) |||||°°°DAMISTA°°°||||| (****◕‿◕✿****)(****◕‿◕✿****)(****◕‿◕✿****)**

Por el pasar de los días, Julián como era de esperar escucho las condolencias a las perdidas y la solidaridad de los pueblos vecino, anunciando su pronta visita, y su cooperación, su recuperación, Julián sin restricción de que su jefe estuviera cerca resoplo con falso sentimiento de gratitud.

EEUU Anuncio su visita a la capital Venezolana, el azabache hizo una mueca, aunque, no le guardaba aquel oscuro sentimiento a Alfred como a otros, no quería tener que hablar con él, y que su humor gélido chocara con el entusiasmo del americano en un intento de animarlo, Venezuela dudaba que su paciencia llegara a tanto como para soportar a Alfred y sus preguntas.

**-Tendrás que recibirlo…-** escucho decir a su Jefe

Julián sonrió con ironía.

**- ¿o…tienes alguna cita pendiente? ¿Algún compromiso que no te permita reunirte con él?** – Su jefe hablo como si se divirtiera, sabiendo de que Julián se excusaba con su agenda apretadísima, Jiménez no parecía molesto.

**-Tal vez lo tenga, Señor -** Susurro el venezolano **– cuando me vea hablando con él, será por que encontré tiempo para el… **

El azabache sonrió, porque sabía que no se encontraría ese tiempo, y Julián no haría el esfuerzo por encontrarlo.

Cuando Julián escucho que el americano piso territorio Venezolano, se levantó de su escritorio y sin decir nada, salió por aquella puerta con un paso lento, y pensativo, como si pensara en que hacer, se le vio taciturno y vigilante de las ventanas, hasta que sin que se diera cuenta, había salido del edificio y del estacionamiento, no sin antes explicar el porqué de su salida a pie y no en su carro.

Si le dijera al cuerpo de seguridad que huía deliberadamente de un encuentro con una potencia mundial, lo detendrían en el acto, así que se excusó que debía de visitar a Caracas que se encontraba grave. Y esta escusa no era exagerada.

Al atravesar el estacionamiento sintió una atadura desprenderse de él, la vida como la conocía terminaría si no se largaba de aquel lugar por lo menos en un día. Camino lo más disimuladamente rápido posible, sin contar que si corría su cuerpo no aguantaría las cuatro cuadras, ni las tres. Se arrepintió de no ir en auto, pero si caminaba sería menos sospechoso.

Se detuvo a mitad de camino. Y recostado de costado retomo el aire.

**- ¿te fugaste? ¿O te quisieron robar? **

**- ¡Ay coño**! – Por un momento se le subió y se le bajo todo, como si una noticia catastrófica se hubiese asomado en su oído, lo primero que pensó fue en que Alfred lo había encontrado- **…ah…Colombia.**

Julián tomo aire, y busco disimular su alteración.

**- ¿aun sigues aquí?** – Pregunto con fastidio y una voz cansada- **yo te hacía en Bogotá… **

**- ¿huyes de Alfred? **

**-Bah…Ay no mijo, si viniste a hablarme de esto, tengo cosas más importantes que hacer…-** Repuso molesto-

Retomo el camino pero con un nuevo acompañante, Julián debía ya conocer la persistencia del colombiano cuando quería algo.

**- ¿no piensa responder? **

-….-

**-Uf... Julián-** Colombia parecía algo frustrado. Y mientras atravesaban las calles de Caracas a un lugar desconocido, el venezolano parecía ignorarlo – **Bueno, no sé qué va a hacer, pero, si por casualidad de la vida, Alfred llega a llamar preguntando por ti….bueno…**

Julián por fin se detuvo en seco, sin volver cuestiono.

**-El no sabes que estas aquí…**

**- ¿Ah no? ¿Seguro? – **

¿Esto era venganza, alguna treta para quedar a mano? …¿Colombia se la estaba cobrando?, ¿le estaría mintiendo? , lo más seguro fuera que sí. Con pocos centímetros de separación, Julián aun permanecía inmóvil, y en un movimiento giro su cuerpo y empujo a el Colombiano contra la pared del camino, el muro de una casa, Colombia sintió el frio cemento sobre su espalda. Y el rostro del azabache muy cerca de él.

**-Te recomiendo que no te juegues así conmigo…-**Pronuncio con voz peligrosamente calmada- **no intentes chantajearme, porque te puede salir muy caro, si te hace sentir mejor… ¡Ve y dile a Alfred donde estoy!, se más fiel a otros. Piensa más en todos menos en mi…haz lo que sabes hacer mejor…y olvídate de mí. **

La mirada del único ojo azulino se fijó en él, un estremecimiento, una conmoción surgió del colombiano. Un dolor en su garganta, quería responder y replicar, refutar, que exageraba y aunque lo hacía, no podía evitar ser víctima de una enorme tristeza de que él le hubiera dicho aquello. Su hermano, Venezuela le había hecho sentir la peor persona del mundo. ¿Por qué no ignorarlo? ¿Hacer lo que le había dicho? ¿Ir con Alfred y pedirle ayuda, mi hermano se volvió loco..?

_"No puedo"_

Colombia se perdió en el zafiro que parecía juzgarlo, por un momento, parecía que fuera a responder, pero no dijo nada, y Julián se alejó de él con una comezón en la garganta. Colombia cerro los ojos y ardieron en una profunda tristeza… pero desconocía que la mirada azul que lo acosaba y que el azabache que continuaba con su caminata lenta, bajo el parpado de su ojo hasta que solo se vio la desolación en el…

* * *

><p>¿Han visto una sonrisa hipócrita? , se ve en los labios, pero , no tranmite la alegria a los ojos, es tan vana y deshonesta que causa lastima.<p>

Aunque nuestro Venezuela esta enojado con el mundo, literalmente.

Esto todo por hoy~

DamistaH.


End file.
